


The Last Adventure

by Nieman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gannon - Freeform, Merlin - Freeform, Sprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: On the Super Brothers Mario show was a cartoon version of The Legend of Zelda...no finale version ever made. Here is my version of a series finale:





	The Last Adventure

Setting: Act 1 Scene 1  
Zelda castle is damaged and under attack from Gannon's evil hoards  
Link comes to Zelda with damaged shield and sword.  
Link: I'm sorry Princess..I can only hold them off but I cannot stop them.  
Zelda: Link come with me..there may be one last chance to stop Gannon once and for all  
Zelda and Link run to the vault where the Triforce of wisdom is kept guarded by the fairy Sprite. Zelda goes to a box and takes out a scroll.  
Zelda: This was left by the great Merlin..his instructions were that if ever the Triforce of Wisdom was about to fall into evil hands...this spell was to be used once only...{all three begin chanting spell ....words not heard}  
Gannon breaks through wall with Triforce of Power glowing brightly at head of evil horde  
Gannon: So Princess not even the heroric pest Link can stop me from taking the Triforce from you and rule....  
Suddendly there is a bright white flash--Zelda, Link and Sprite are trapped within a white energy field! Links sword and shield are at Gannons feet.  
Gannon: Whats this scroll?? Its from the great Merlin {Scroll words appear in fire and then vanish} HA Ha Ha fools this is a trapping spell for those who use it...Now both Triforces are mine.. I rule this Kingdom forever...without mercy...and just so I wont be bother by you pests..I'm going to send you to the planet of eternal snow and ice from which none can neither escape or survive....{Zelda, Link and Sprite vanish}  
Act 1 scene 2 plant of ice and cold twilight . heros appear and begin to freeze to death within microseconds  
Sprite freezes first within an ice cube.  
Zelda: Link...my eyes are burning with pain..I can bearly see you..I cant move my legs..my hands are becoming cold and stiff...my chest feels as though a thousand swords of pain are piercing it...soon the cold will reach my heart...I confess ....that ever since I first saw you...I love you....if I were offered a choice of a 1,000 kingdoms ...and your poor hut.. I choose you...  
Link: Zelda...I...confess....I've teased and....infuriated you....But I ..love only you...  
As Link and Zelda kiss...tears from their eyes meet on their lips..and freeze  
The roses fade from their cheeks...snow covers their bodies  
Act 1 scene 3 Zelda, Link and Sprite as ghosts hover over the snow mound  
Zelda: I'm resigned to the fact I'm a ghost...but what distreses me is the fact is that I've failed to protect my people from Gannons Iron rule  
Link:Princess...Zelda ...Being a ghost...is something to get used to...I know from previous experience....Look isn't that a light above us?  
Zelda, Link and Sprite go towards Light.  
The light is that of Merlin surrounded by books and a mirror  
Merlin: WElcome Princess Zelda, hero Link, faithful Sprite  
Zelda: What about that spell...?  
Merlin: I knew full well the consequences ...which is why I placed it where you would use it...  
Zelda: {Temper rising}Why Did you do such a thing...?  
Link: {To Sprite} Even as a ghost Zelda cant keep her temper in check...  
Merlin: My daughter...there was no choice...I had to act as I did..even when the two Triforces balanced one another..it was invetiable that Power would overcome Wisdom....look into the mirror and see thy future...if thee had conqured Gannon.  
Zelda, Link and Sprite look into mirror and are shocked and horrified to see an alternative version of themselves...nothing of Gannon is seen except smoke flowing from a hole in the floor. Zelda is holding the Triforce of Power which is glowing brightly while the Triforce of Wisdom dims; Link and Sprite preent as well...yet on all three are hints of cruelity breaking out in their faces as Power is doing its work on all three.  
Zelda: Now that I have both Triforces I will rule this kingdom forever WITHOUT MERCY  
Sprite: I'll spy on all enemies  
Link: I'll do away with all enemies  
Zelda: Now is the time for ME...to Rule 1,000 Kingdoms  
Sprite/Link: Hail Empress Zelda  
All three laugh evilly.  
Zelda: Its hard to accept...but absolute power would have corrupted us  
Link: We would have been worse than Gannon...  
Zelda: What of Gannon? Will he rule forever?  
Merlin: His fate is already fixed..see the future in the mirror:  
Gannon is more older; evil and still holding on to the two triforces.  
Suddendly a young version of Link bursts in and grabs Links old sword and Shield  
Gannon: Bah...for over 20 years another would be heroic pest avenger of Zelda and Link....This mystic power will destroy you...  
Gannon throws spell at youth..who uses shield and sword to deflect power back at Gannon; Gannon and two triforces disappear  
Youth looks at sword: "I belong to Link" appears in red letters on blade.  
Youth: In memory of my Uncle, I shall rename myself Link and carry his shield and sword...sword I think we both are going to have many adventures  
Merlin: By your heroicis you three have inspired revolt against Gannon tyranny than if you had destroyed himself  
Zelda: So we didn't fail after all...  
Merlin: Thy work is done..so you three go on to thy eternal rest and reward  
Zelda, Link and Sprite go toward a stronger light 

==Finnis==


End file.
